Dragon Nest : Born of Knight Mage
by Shirokami Khudhory
Summary: Bercerita ttg seorang sorcerers pria yg tak sengaja bertemu dgn King Cassius I di Tel Numara Desert lalu menyelamatkannya dari amukan Desert Dragon. Sebagai ucapan terima kasihnya pada pemuda itu, King Casius I memberinya gelar "The Knight Mage". Semenjak saat itu, cerita ttg seorang penyihir bergelar Knight Mage beredar luas & petualangan Shiro sbg seorang Knight Mage dimulai
1. Chapter 1 - The Knight Mage

Title : Dragon Nest : Born of Knight Mage

Author : Toushirou Khudhory

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action,

Rating : T, PG-13, OC

Disclaimer : Dragon Nest milik Eyedentity, Shanda Games, Gemscool

 **WARNING!**  
Cerita ini merupakan fanfic bertema game Dragon Nest dengan sedikit bumbu variasi skill dari game Elsword. Jadi kumohon jangan heran bila ada beberapa skill yang tak terdapat pada game Dragon Nest. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran anda yang membangun agar saya bisa mengembangkan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannya. Dan bila ada kesalahan penulisan kata harap dimaklumi, terima kasih.

 _ **Chapter 1 : The Knight Mage**_

"Ahh... tak ada yang lebih baik ketimbang tidur bersandar di bawah pohon kelapa sambil berendam di hangatnya oase." ucap seseorang yang duduk bersandar dibawah pohon kelapa. Setengah bagian tubuhnya kini telah berada di dalam genangan air oase yang mendinginkan tubuhnya dari teriknya matahari diatas gurun tersebut.

DRAP... DRAP... DRAP...

Suara derap langkah kaki beberapa orang terdengar menggaung disekitar tempat itu. Sepasukan adventurer telah berkumpul di sekitar Tel Numara Desert untuk melaksanakan sebuah misi khusus. Di tengah-tengah pasukan adventurer tersebut, seorang pria berambut merah panjang dengan baju zirah yang melekat di tubuhnya berdiri diatas sebuah gunung pasir dan menatap hamparan gurun pasir yang membentang dihadapannya.

"Ini dia tempatnya... Tak kusangka kau bersembunyi disini."

Pria tersebut menghela nafasnya. Menyaksikan pemandangan gurun yang amat tandus ini, tak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda kehidupan disini kecuali beberapa kaktus kecil yang tumbuh liar disekitar tempatnya berdiri.

Dari arah belakang, seorang pria paruh baya datang menghampirinya lalu berlutut disampingnya,

"Pasukan telah siap Yang Mulia, siap menerima perintah selanjutnya dari anda."

"Kerja bagus, ayo kita berangkat."

"Baik Yang Mulia."

Rombongan adventurer tersebut kemudian melanjutkan perjalanannya menyusuri gurun pasir tersebut. Namun karena teriknya panas matahari yang amat menyengat, sang raja memerintahkan pasukannya untuk beristirahat di sebuah oase tak jauh dari hadapannya.

Saat mereka nyaris mencapai oase untuk beristirahat, mereka semua dikejutkan dengan sesosok pria berambut _spiky_ berwarna putih yang tertidur di bawah pohon kelapa. Seorang pria yang terlihat masih sangat muda tertidur lelap dengan setengah bagian tubuhnya telah terendam di dalam oase. Disebelah pria tersebut terdapat sebilah pedang kecil yang panjangnya hanya selutut orang dewasa yang tersandar di bahu pria tersebut. Di sela-sela jari tangan kiri pria tersebut juga terdapat sebuah buku kecil.

Khawatir dengan kondisi pria tersebut, sang raja menghampirinya lalu mencoba mengusiknya dari alam mimpinya. Sayang, sepertinya mimpi indah pria tersebut terlalu sulit untuk diusik.

Setelah beberapa menit mereka berusaha membangunkannya, akhirnya pria tersebut terbangun dari tidurnya. Pria tersebut merentangkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit kaku lalu membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang terasa begitu berat.

"Hei anak muda, sedang apa kau disini?" tanya sang raja.

"Apa kau tak lihat?" tanya pemuda itu, "Aku hanya sedang tidur siang, dan kalian benar-benar mengganggu tidur siangku." ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada ketus sambil sesekali mengusap matanya yang masih sayup layu.

"Anak muda, kusarankan kau meninggalkan tempat ini. Tempat ini sangat berbahaya, nyawamu bisa saja terancam bila kau terus berada disini."

"Maaf tuan berambut merah, aku hargai saranmu itu, tapi aku masih ingin melanjutkan tidurku disini. Bila tuan ada keperluan disini, harap selesaikan secepatnya dan jangan mengganggu tidur siangku lagi."

Mendengar jawaban dari pria berambut putih tersebut, sang raja memerintahkan pasukannya untuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanan mereka menelusuri gurun ini.

"Rombongan baju zirah yang merepotkan, mengganggu tidur siangku saja." ucap pria tersebut sambil kembali bersandar di dahan pohon kelapa dan perlahan mulai memejamkan matanya kembali.

Sialnya, baru beberapa menit ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya alam mimpi. Sebuah suara teriakan kembali mengusik tidur siangnya. Bukan sebuah teriakan yang terdengar, tapi beberapa teriakan yang menggaung bersamaan sehingga terdengar samar-samar satu sama lain.

Dengan berat hati ia mulai berdiri dari tempatnya tertidur - mencoba sedikit mengeringkan celananya yang basah. Sesekali ia membasuh wajahnya yang masih kaku dengan air - setidaknya itu bisa membuatnya sedikit terjaga. Ia kemudian menaruh buku kecil miliknya di saku bajunya dan mengambil pedang kecil yang tertancap di dekatnya.

"Tch... Sepertinya aku harus cepat."

"Sial, tak kusangka kau sekuat ini Aisha." sang raja mengumpat pelan.

Sang raja kini telah tertunduk lesu dengan sebilah pedang besar yang menopang tubuhnya. Tetes darah berkucuran dari celah-celah luka di sekujur tubuhnya. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang gadis manis berambut ikal panjang berwarna kekuningan, wanita itu menggenggam sebilah pedang yang ia hunuskan kearah wajah sang raja.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Kenapa kau ingin membunuhku Cassius?"

"Bukankah kita saling mencintai?"

"Apakah ini arti cinta darimu?"

"Jawab Cassius-ku, **JAWAB!** "

"Kenapa?"

" **Kenapa**?"

" **KENAPA?** "

Untaian pertanyaan tersebut menyelimuti pikiran sang raja. Diam terdiam seolah-olah telah kehabisan kata untuk menjawab pertanyaan darinya. Sesekali ia menoleh kearah belakang dimana semua pasukannya telah tergeletak di tanah bermandikan darah dengan berbagai kondisi yang amat mengerikan. Rata-rata dari mereka mengalami luka tebasan yang cukup dalam di bagian dada.

"Kenapa kau diam?"

 **"CEPAT JAWAB!"** teriak gadis tersebut dengan penekanan di tiap kata.

Lagi-lagi tak ada sepatah katapun yang terdengar dari bibir sang raja.

"Aku kecewa padamu!"

Gadis itu mengangkat tangan kanannya yang menggenggam pedang keatas lalu mengayunkannya kearah sang raja. Sang raja yang sudah tak berdaya menoleh kearah pasukannya yang berada dibelakangnya untuk terakhir kalinya,

"Maafkan aku... kawan..."

Tiba-tiba ayunan pedang gadis itu mendadak terhenti saat pedangnya nyaris menebas sang raja. Tangan kanannya tak bisa bergerak lebih leluasa karena digenggam oleh seseorang. Sontak saja gadis itu terkejut dan menoleh kearah belakang,

"Siapa kau?" tanya gadis bernama Aisha itu, "Jangan ikut campur urusanku!" teriaknya.

"Hey gadis, tak sopan jika kau menghunuskan pedang pada orang yang sudah tak berdaya." ucap seseorang yang berada dibelakang gadis itu.

Sang raja yang terkejut bahwa dirinya masih hidup menoleh kearah depan, tapi alangkah terkejutnya ia saat dia melihat pemuda yang ia temui di oase itulah yang menyelamatkan nyawanya. Pemuda tersebut mencengkeram tangan kanan gadis tersebut lalu melemparnya menjauh darinya.

"Kau... Pemuda yang di oase itu..." ucap sang raja.

"Lebih baik kau simpan tenagamu untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini." jawab pemuda tersebut. Ia kemudian menancapkan pedang di tangan kanannya ke tanah lalu merapal sebuah mantra, " _teleport!_ "

Sebuah portal dimensi terbuka di hadapannya. Seketika semua adventurer yang berada disana terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

Bagaimana mungkin seorang swordmaster seperti dia bisa membuka portal teleportasi?

Sesuatu yang mungkin tak semua sorcerers dapat melakukannya.

Ini pasti tak nyata, ini pasti hanyalah sebuah ilusi belaka.

BRAAAAKKK...

Terdengar suara gemuruh dari kejauhan, tampak seekor naga besar berwarna kekuningan telah muncul di kejauhan.

" **Kau... Akan kubunuh kau...** "

Naga tersebut menyemburkan pasir dari dalam mulutnya, mengakibatkan badai pasir yang amat kuat di sekitarnya dan menutupi jarak pandang mereka. Melihat badai pasi yang mengarah padanya, pemuda tersebut langsung membalikkan badannya dari arah munculnya badai pasir. Dalam jarak pandang yang amat terbatas karena badai pasir tersebut, ia langsung berlari menggenggam setiap adventurer yang ada disana lalu melemparnya kedalam portal dimensi buatannya termasuk sang raja.

"Kalian semua, cepatlah berlari keluar menuju titik cahaya diujung portal dimensi ini!" teriak pemuda tersebut.

"Ayo anak muda, kau juga harus cepat masuk." ucap sang raja yang menoleh kearah pemuda yang masih berada diluar portal dimensi.

"Sebentar, ada hal yang harus kuurus." jawab pemuda tersebut. Ia mencabut pedangnya yang tertancap di tanah dan langsung mengayunkannya kearah belakang sambil sedikit memutar badannya.

TRAAAANNGG...

Sejenak sang raja bingung melihat reaksi pemuda barusan.

Mengapa ia mengayunkan pedangnya seperti itu?

Siapa yang hendak ia tebas?

Apa yang terdapat dibalik dedebuan yang menutupi penglihatannya?

Perlahan badai pasir yang menutupi jarak pandangnya mulai memudar. Ia akhirnya melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Tampak cakar kanan naga yang tertahan bilah pedang pemuda tersebut. Pemuda tersebut tersenyum tipis, dalam sekejap ia menciptakan sebuah bola api di tangan kirinya lalu melemparkannya kearah telapak tangan kanan naga tersebut.

BUUUUMMM...

Ledakan yang dihasilkan oleh Fireball tersebut menggetarkan daerah disekitarnya dan juga mementalkan cakar kanan naga tersebut menjauh darinya. Sayangnya, gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan ledakan tersebut juga membuat tubuh pemuda tersebut terpental kedalam portal dimensi. Ledakan tersebut juga merusak keseimbangan portal dimensi tersebut dan membuatnya tertutup.

" **SIALAAANN...** Dimana pemuda sialan itu?" teriak naga tersebut.

Riverworth Wharf.

Sebuah daerah rawa yang tak terawat yang berada disekitar Lotus Marsh. Wilayah yang menjadi situs alami tempat tinggal ras Native beserta peninggalannya. Sebuah daerah yang tampak masih alami tak tersentuh arus modernisasi, suara-suara misterius disekitar tempat tersebut membuat tempat ini menjadi cukup mencekam bagi sebagian besar orang awam.

Di salah satu sudut Riverworth Wharf, tampak beberapa orang yang sedang duduk beristirahat dibawah pohon. Di antara mereka, tampak seorang guardian - setidaknya itu yang tercermin dari fisiknya yang kekar serta tameng besar yang terpasang di lengan kirinya. Guardian tersebut tampak sangat sibuk mondar-mandir mengobati teman-temannya yang terluka.

Yah, tak salah juga sih ia sesibuk itu. Karena dirinya lah yang paling sedikit terluka dalam misi tadi. Meskipun dia yang paling sedikit terluka, nyatanya tubuhnya sendiri terluka amat dalam di bagian dadanya dan punggungnya.

Saat ia sedang memberikan pertolongan pertama untuk teman-temannya, sang raja keluar dari dalam portal dimensi dengan sedikit merintih kesakitan.

"Yang Mulia, apa anda baik-baik saja." seru guardian tersebut yang berjalan menghampirinya.

Tak berselang lama kemudian, pemuda berambut putih tersebut juga keluar dari dalam portal dimensi tersebut.

"Buahuk... Uhuk... Uhuk... Sial, sepertinya aku terlalu banyak menghirup debu. Uhuk... Uhuk... Dadaku terasa sangat sesak Uhuk... Uhuk... Uhuk" ucap pemuda tersebut sambil memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak.

"Kondisiku baik-baik saja, setidaknya tidak separah pemuda itu." sang raja menunjuk kearah pemuda itu.

"Aku baik-baik, hanya terasa... Sedikit sesak nafas uhuk... uhuk..." balasnya sambil terus memegang dadanya, "sekarang kalian pergi saja dari tempat ini."

"Kalau begitu aku mau berterimakasih atas bantuanmu tadi, kalau tak ada kau mungkin aku sudah tewas sekarang, aku berhutang nyawa padamu anak muda." ucap sang raja.

"Tch... Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata yang menjijikkan seperti itu, aku menolongmu karena kebetulan akulah yang berada paling dekat dengan lokasi kejadian." ucapnya sambil sedikit memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku menanyakan siapa namamu anak muda?" tanya sang raja padanya.

"Maaf... Aku tak bisa memberitahukan namaku saat ini." pemuda tersebut sedikit tersenyum padanya, "Lagipula... Anggap saja kejadian tadi adalah keberuntunganmu hari ini."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu izinkan aku untuk memberi gelar 'Knight Mage' padamu."

"Knight Mage? Ksatria penyihir? Sepertinya bagus juga, tapi maaf... Yang jelas saat ini aku mau pulang ke rumah." ucap pemuda tersebut sambil sedikit tersenyum. Ia kemudian kembali menancapkan pedangnya ke tanah dan membuka portal dimensi di hadapannya, "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, selamat tinggal."

Pemuda tersebut memasuki portal dimensi didepannya dan pergi meninggalkan mereka semua di Riverworth Wharf. Tak lama berselang, seorang guardian berjalan menghampiri sang raja.

"Yang Mulia, pemuda yang tadi... Kata-katanya cukup tajam." ucap guardian tersebut.

"Biarkan saja, kata-kata dan sikapnya boleh saja sangat kasar, tapi aku yakin dia sebenarnya adalah orang yang baik." sang raja menatap langit cerah yang berada diatas ubun-ubunnya, "Rio..." sapa sang raja.

"Ada apa Yang Mulia?" sahut guardian yang bernama Rio tersebut.

"Menurutmu, apakah mungkin kita akan bisa bertemu dengan pemuda itu lagi?"

"Entahlah Yang Mulia, hanya waktu yang bisa menjawabnya, tapi akupun juga berharap bisa bertemu dengannya lagi suatu hari nanti."


	2. Chapter 2 - My Name is Shiro

Title : Dragon Nest : Born of Knight Mage

Author : Toushirou Khudhory

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action,

Rating : T, PG-13, OC, Non-Canon

Disclaimer : Dragon Nest milik Eyedentity, Shanda Games, Gemscool

 **WARNING!**  
Cerita ini merupakan fanfic bertema game Dragon Nest dengan sedikit bumbu variasi skill dari game Elsword. Jadi kumohon jangan heran bila ada beberapa skill yang tak terdapat pada game Dragon Nest. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran anda yang membangun agar saya bisa mengembangkan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannya. Dan bila ada kesalahan penulisan kata harap dimaklumi, terima kasih.

 ** _Chapter 2 : My Name is Shiro_**

 **Mana Ridge.**

Sebuah desa kecil yang terletak di sekitar perbukitan bersalju Frost Hill. Cuaca yang senantiasa turun salju nyaris sepanjang tahun praktis membuat desa ini menjadi tempat yang cukup terpencil dan sukar dijangkau dari dunia luar. Badai salju turun rutin di desa ini tiap beberapa bulan sekali dan biasanya berlangsung selama beberapa hari. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat disini selain tanahnya yang berwarna putih tertutup salju yang tebalnya setinggi mata kaki orang dewasa.

Meskipun begitu, masih ada orang yang tinggal dan bertahan hidup di tempat dengan cuaca seekstrim ini. Ini karena desa ini adalah pusat pelatihan bagi para cleric dan sorcerers pemula. Mereka semua dilatih di lapangan terbuka dibawah guyuran salju yang membasahi kepala mereka hanya dengan bermodalkan jaket tebal yang membantu sedikit menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Yah... bisa dikatakan, kehadiran beberapa tetua cleric dan sorcerers yang melatih para pemula inilah yang membuat desa ini bisa 'sedikit' layak huni. Para tetua cleric memasang semacam sistem pertahanan yang mencegah monster di sekitar Frost Hill untuk mendekati desa ini. Dan para tetua sorcerers yang membuat semacam lingkaran sihir yang 'sedikit' menghangatkan desa ini.

Di salah satu sudut desa Mana Ridge, seorang pemuda berambut putih perak dengan pedang kecil yang terselip di pinggangnya memasuki sebuah rumah berwarna biru laut yang tak terlalu besar. Pemuda tersebut berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar tidurnya yang berada di lantai atas rumah tersebut. Ia berjalan dengan sangat perlahan bagaikan kucing agar tak menimbulkan suara berisik.

KREEEETTT...

Pintu kamar tidur pemuda tersebut menjerit cukup nyaring saat dibuka oleh pemuda tersebut. Dengan perlahan pemuda tersebut memasuki kamar tidurnya lalu menutup pintu kamarnya kembali. Ia langsung melempar tubuhnya yang kelelahan keatas kasur empuk yang terhampar di depannya.

"Huft... Dasar, rombongan baju zirah yang menyebalkan." ucapnya ketus.

"Shiro..." sapa seorang wanita berambut hitam yang muncul secara mendadak di sebelah ranjang tidurnya.

"Ehh, bibi Tara." balas pemuda yang bernama Shiro itu sambil tersenyum.

" **Darimana saja kau anak manis? Dari pagi menghilang dan baru pulang sore begini.** " tanya bibi Tara sambil melontarkan senyuman manis nan mematikan kearah Shiro.

"Hmm, anu bibi... anu... tadi..." jawab Shiro yang sedikit gugup dan agak terbata-bata.

" **SHIROOOO...** "

GULP...

Shiro menelan ludahnya saat ia melihat bibinya mulai naik pitam. Seketika ekspresi wajahnya berubah menjadi seperti orang yang ketakutan. Ia sadar, sepertinya dia akan dihukum habis-habisan oleh bibinya yang mengamuk.

BRAK... BRUK... BRAAAKK...BRUUUKK...

"Ampun bibi, ampun..."

"Tak ada ampun buatmu, dasar anak nakal..."

"AMPUUUNNN..."

Hari itu berakhir lebih cepat bagi pemuda berambut putih bernama Shiro tersebut. Bibinya yang murka karena kenakalannya membuatnya harus menginap semalam didalam balok es yang membekukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Keesokan paginya...

"Apa? Akademi Saint Haven?" tanya Shiro yang terkejut.

"Iya, bibi sudah mendaftarkanmu disana, bibi sudah capek menangani kenakalanmu itu." ucap Tara sambil mengepaki pakaian Shiro ke dalam ransel besar.

"Tidak mau, aku masih mau tinggal disini."

" **HARUS MAU!"** bentak Tara, "lagipula kudengar ibu kandungmu sedang tinggal disana karena ada sedang menjalani suatu misi dari raja pemimpin kerajaan Saint Haven." lanjutnya.

Shiro terdiam sejenak saat mendengar sedikit petunjuk mengenai keberadaan ibunya. Raut wajahnya seketika berubah menjadi raut wajah yang ceria, harapannya untuk bisa bertemu kembali kedua orangtuanya kini mulai tampak.

"Ini tiket Albatros milikmu, pesawat keberangkatanmu akan berangkat tengah hari nanti, disana nona Stella akan menjemputmu." ucap bibinya sambil memberikan selembar tiket padanya.

"Baik bibi, terima kasih." balasnya sambil menerima tiket tersebut dan mengantonginya.

Shiro kemudian mengambil tas ransel miliknya lalu menyarungkan pedang miliknya di sela-sela ikat pinggangnya. Setelah ia berpamitan dengan bibinya, ia langsung memulai perjalanannya menuju Saint Haven.

 **Saint Haven.**

Sebuah kota yang amat besar nan megah yang berdiri di tengah-tengah kerajaan Saint Haven. Kota yang menjadi pusat ekonomi dan pemerintahan kerajaan ini juga merupakan rumah bagi ratusan ribu adventurer pengembara yang berasal dari berbagai kota disekitarnya.

Secara geografis, letak kota ini sangatlah strategis. Berada di dekat Hermatle Port dan dikelilingi oleh barisan perbukitan 'Black Mountain' menjamin akses terhadap dunia luar, terlebih pada aspek jalur perdagangan. Namun hal itu juga menyimpan beberapa potensi lain yang tak kalah mengerikan, selama ini kawasan disekitar Foothills of Black Mountain dan Hermatle Port terkenal sebagai sarang berbagai monster yang mengerikan. Tak jarang, monster-monster ini memakan korban jiwa baik dari kalangan warga sipil maupun dari kalangan adventurer dan prajurit kerajaan.

Di salah satu sudut kota Saint Haven, seorang pemuda berambut putih perak keluar dari kapal Albatros yang ditumpanginya. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna biru laut menatap ke sekelilingnya dimana nyaris seluruh pemandangan kota Saint Haven bisa terlihat dari titik ini. Kebetulan tempat kapal Albatros bersandar adalah salah satu titik tertinggi di kota ini.

"Owh, jadi ini Saint Haven itu. Sangat luas, tak seperti Mana Ridge yang kecil." pemuda itu menghela nafasnya. Tiupan angin yang agak kencang membuat kemeja biru yang ia kenakan menari dengan hebatnya.

Setelah ia puas melihat-lihat pemandangan, ia beranjak menuruni menara tersebut dengan cukup cepat. Di lantai dasar menara, seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pendek-hitam telah berdiri. Sepertinya wanita tersebut telah berdiri disana cukup lama karena sedang menunggu seseorang. Sementara itu Shiro yang sudah mencapai lantai dasar menara hendak berjalan menuju keluar menara tersebut.

"Shiro... Shiro... Kemarilah..." teriak seorang wanita paruh baya sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil-manggil namanya, Shiro menghentikan langkahnya lalu berjalan menghampiri sesosok wanita yang memanggil namanya. Di hadapan Shiro, wanita itu memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Shirokami Stella, bibi kandungnya. Ia berkata bahwa dirinyalah yang akan merawat Shiro selama berada di Saint Haven karena ibu kandung Shiro masih dalam misi dengan pihak kerajaan.

Setelah sedikit berbasa-basi, bibi Stella langsung mengajak Shiro menuju gedung akademi Saint Haven untuk melakukan pendaftaran murid baru sebelum mereka pulang ke rumah yang telah bibinya persiapkan untuknya. Shiro menyanggupi ajakan bibinya dan berjalan menuju akademi Saint Haven.

Keesokan paginya...

Kebetulan hari ini merupakan hari pertama angkatan baru akademi Saint Haven. Tampak beberapa telah berkumpul di aula utama akademi, mereka akan mengikuti apel bendera dalam rangka pembukaan angkatan baru akademi Saint Haven. Setelah apel bendera usai, para murid dibagi menjadi beberapa kelas lalu pergi ke kelasnya masing-masing.

Kelas 1C.

Sebuah ruang kelas yang terletak di lantai dasar gedung utama akademi. Ruang kelas ini dari luar terlihat cukup luas dan didominasi oleh cat berwarna putih yang semakin memunculkan kesan luas pada ruangan ini. Jujur, sebenarnya aku tak terlalu menyukai ruang kelas ini karena letaknya yang diujung lorong sehingga muncul kesan sedikit terpencil dibandingkan 4 ruang kelas lain.

Para murid kemudian memasuki ruang kelasnya masing-masing dan memilih tempat duduk yang mereka inginkan. Dikarenakan Shiro yang sedikit terlambat memasuki ruang kelas, ia hanya kebagian beberapa tempat duduk di dekat para wanita. Ia kemudian duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersisa lalu menaruh tasnya diatas meja.

Tiba-tiba seorang wanita menghampirinya, "Permisi tuan, bolehkah aku berkenalan denganmu? Namaku Rina Hiroyuki ." wanita tersebut menyapa Shiro sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearahnya.

Shiro yang agak terkejut menoleh kearah wanita yang memanggilnya, "Oh ya, namaku Shirokami Khudhory. Salam kenal ju... Ehh..." belum sempat ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, ia terkejut saat kedua bola matanya menatap kearah wanita yang berada disebelahnya.

Seorang elf berambut kuning nan panjang yang diikat dengan ikat rambut berwarna hijau. Kulit tubuhnya yang berwarna putih bersih sangat mencerminkan seorang elf yang rapi dan sangat merawat penampilannya. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna lime terlihat sangat indah terutama saat ia memancarkan senyumannya yang amat manis.

Sial, ini tipe wanita idamanku.

Mungkin kata-kata itulah yang paling cocok untuk menggambarkan suasana hati Shiro saat melihat wanita tersebut.

"Shiro... Shiro..." wanita tersebut memanggil namanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Ehh, Rina..." balasnya yang sedikit terkejut.

"Kok kamu melamun sih?"

Gadis elf itu menggerutu. Pipinya yang mulus itu menggembung layaknya ikan fugu yang sedang membela diri, bibirnya sedikit cemberut kesal melihat kelakuan Shiro yang melamun sedari tadi. Meskipun begitu, ekspresinya yang seperti itu justru membuatnya terlihat sangat imut.

Aaarrrgghh, aku bisa mimisan kalau begini caranya.

Pemuda berambut putih itu berteriak di dalam hatinya. Tak lama berselang, gadis itu kembali menyapanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Dengan sedikit kelimbungan, ia berkata pada gadis elf dihadapannya bahwa tak ada yang perlu dipikirkan. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di sebuah meja kelas, keduanya saling bertatapan muka satu sama lain. Mereka berdua tampak berbicara dengan sangat akrab. Yah, mungkin ini karena mereka baru menemukan teman bicara yang menyenangkan dan cocok dengannya.

Baru beberapa menit mereka berdua berbincang-bincang dengan akrab, tiba-tiba obrolan mereka terganggu dengan hadirnya 2 orang pria yang berdiri di belakang Shiro. Salah satu pria kemudian memegang pundak Shiro sambil berkata,

"Hey bocah ingusan, bagi goldmu sini!"

Shiro kemudian membalikkan badannya dan melihat kearah kedua orang yang berada dibelakangnya tadi. Tampak 2 orang pemuda dengan tinggi badan yang agak timpang satu sama lain. Pemuda yang lebih tinggi berambut _spiky_ berwarna merah dengan poni rambut yang nyaris menutupi salah satu matanya. Yah... seperti style rambut _emo_ yang katanya sedang menjadi tren saat ini, pemuda itulah juga yang memegang pundak Shiro tadi. Sedangkan pemuda yang lebih rendah berambut hitam-pendek dengan tatanan rambut yang sedikit acak-acakan seperti tak terurus.

"Aku tak punya gold, lagipula aku cuma pengembara disini" balas Shiro singkat, "Kalau kau mau, kau bisa saja mengemis di pinggiran Saint Haven, itu lebih menghasilkan ketimbang disini. Yah... itupun kalau kau sudah tak punya harga diri." lanjutnya dengan nada mengejek.

" **APA KATAMU?** " sahut pria berambut merah yang naik pitam. Tangan kirinya mencengkeram kerah baju Shiro dengan kuat dan mengangkatnya keatas sehingga Shiro terangkat berdiri dari tempatnya duduk.

Shiro tersenyum tipis dihadapannya lalu bertanya, "Kenapa? Kau marah?"

" **KURANG AJAR SEKALI KAU BOCAH TENGIK, APA KAU BERANI PADAKU HAH**?" bentak pria tersebut.

"Kalau iya, memangnya kenapa?" balas Shiro sambil menginjak kaki pria berambut merah tersebut dengan sangat kuat. Ia sedikit membusungkan dadanya dan memasang raut wajah seolah-olah ia menantang pria tersebut.

Suasana semakin memanas, dengan ekspresi tak kenal takut Shiro seolah menantang pria berambut merah itu untuk berkelahi. Ekspresinya yang terkesan sedikit angkuh dengan mudah menyulut emosi pria berambut merah yang ada di hadapannya.


	3. Chapter 3 - School Riot

Title : Dragon Nest : Born of Knight Mage

Author : Toushirou Khudhory

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action,

Rating : T, PG-13, OC, Non-Canon

Disclaimer : Dragon Nest milik Eyedentity, Shanda Games, Gemscool

 **WARNING!**  
Cerita ini merupakan fanfic bertema game Dragon Nest dengan sedikit bumbu variasi skill dari game Elsword. Jadi kumohon jangan heran bila ada beberapa skill yang tak terdapat pada game Dragon Nest. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran anda yang membangun agar saya bisa mengembangkan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannya. Dan bila ada kesalahan penulisan kata harap dimaklumi, terima kasih.

 _ **Chapter 3 : School Riot**_

" **BAJINGAN KAU...** " pria tersebut menarik tangan kanannya kebelakang dan mengambil ancang-ancang hendak meninju Shiro.

Beruntung bagi Shiro, tepat sebelum pria berambut merah dihadapannya melayangkan pukulan kearahnya, seorang pria tinggi berambut hitam memasuki ruang kelas, pria tersebut tampak membawa beberapa buku di tangan kirinya. Sontak semua murid lain langsung berlarian menuju bangkunya masing-masing, sepertinya pria tinggi berambut hitam adalah guru di akademi ini. Melihat murid-murid lain berlarian, pria berambut merah tersebut melepaskan cengkeramannya dan mendorong Shiro kearah bangkunya lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Shiro kemudian memperbaiki kerah bajunya yang sedikit tak beraturan.

Pria tinggi berambut hitam itu menaruh buku di tangan kirinya diatas meja lalu berjalan menghampiri meja terdepan di kelas. Pria tinggi berambut hitam itu kemudian menatap murid-murid yang ada dihadapannya,

"Oke murid-murid, pertama-tama izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri, namaku Sentarou Mizuki dan mulai hari ini aku adalah wali kelas kalian." sapa pria tinggi berambut hitam tersebut kepada murid-murid dihadapannya, "Sekarang giliran kalian semua memperkenalkan diri kalian masing-masing." lanjutnya.

Satu persatu semua murid kemudian berdiri di tempatnya masing-masing dan memperkenalkan diri mereka secara singkat dihadapan pak guru Mizuki serta teman-teman sekelas yang lain. Mereka kemudian memulai pelajaran hari itu tentang teori seni pertarungan tangan kosong.

TENG TENG TENG TENG...

Bel di lorong kelas itu berdendang dengan nyaring. Tak terasa 90 menit telah berlalu dan kini waktunya para murid untuk beristirahat. Rina Hiroyuki, wanita elf yang duduk di sebelah kirinya datang menghampirinya. Ia mengajak Shiro untuk sarapan di kantin akademi yang berjarak tak jauh dari ruang kelas ini. Shiro menerima ajakan Rina lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju kantin.

Rapi dan Bersih.

Itulah 2 kata dariku yang dapat menggambarkan kondisi kantin akademi ini, sebuah kantin dalam ruangan yang terbilang sangat luas dengan puluhan meja serta kursi bagi seluruh murid di akademi ini. Sistem jatah makan bagi murid disini juga tertata sangat rapi, seluruh murid diwajibkan untuk mengantri dengan membawa nampan besi yang telah disediakan sembari menunggu giliran mereka untuk mengambil menu masakan yang mereka sukai. Meskipun para murid dapat memilih menu masakan yang mereka sukai, namun tetap saja menu yang disediakan oleh pihak kantin sangatlah berimbang baik dari segi gizi yang terkandung maupun dari segi citarasa makanan tersebut.

Setelah Rina dan Shiro mengambil makanan, mereka berdua berjalan menuju sebuah meja kosong yang terletak tepat di tengah-tengah ruangan kantin tersebut lalu duduk saling berhadapan di meja makan yang kosong tersebut. Mereka berdua tampak bersemangat untuk segera menikmati menu sarapan mereka pagi itu, tampak menu sarapan Rina yakni semangkuk salad segar yang ditemani segelas teh hangat, sedangkan sepotong steak daging domba dan segelas jus jeruk telah tersedia diatas nampan besi milik Shiro.

"Umm... Rina, kau tidak makan daging?" tanya Shiro saat ia melihat menu sarapan Rina.

"Tidak..." balasnya secara halus, "Kita bangsa elf tak terbiasa memakan daging dan sejenisnya, yah bisa dikatakan rata-rata para elf adalah seorang vegetarian." lanjutnya.

"Owh, pantas saja kudengar bangsa elf itu terkenal awet muda, ternyata itu rahasianya." ucap Shiro sembari berusaha mengiris sepotong steak domba yang ada dihadapannya. Nampaknya daging domba yang ia pilih kurang matang dengan sempurna sehingga masih agak keras.

"Yah, begitulah..." jawabnya, "Oh ya, tadi kok kamu berani sih menantang mereka?" sahutnya.

"Owh kedua berandalan yang tadi pagi itu, memangnya siapa mereka?" tanya Shiro singkat lalu kemudian memasukkan secuil daging steak domba ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yang kutahu, pria tinggi berambut merah itu namanya _Albert Petovic_ dan pria berambut hitam yang berada disebelahnya tadi pagi bernama Jackson Clark. Yang kudengar, mereka berdua katanya sudah 2 tahun tak kunjung lulus karena kelakuan mereka yang tak bisa diatur." jelasnya.

"Owh, cuma berandalan yang tak kunjung lulus toh..." Shiro menghela nafasnya sejenak sebelum ia melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak penting."

Shiro kemudian melanjutkan sarapan paginya, melihat hal itu Rina pun ikut menyantap salad yang ada dihadapannya. Mereka berdua tampak sangat menikmati menu sarapan mereka.

Sayangnya, baru beberapa menit ia sarapan dan menyantap beberapa potong daging steak dihadapannya, ia merasakan dua buah aura yang ia kenali. Kedua aura tersebut bergerak dengan cukup cepat menuju kearah kantin.

Tidak... Tidak...

Kedua aura ini jelas sekali bergerak kearahnya, bukan hanya kearah kantin. Ia kemudian mengerutkan dahinya dan memicingkan matanya karena ia menyadari apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Rina..."

"Ada apa Shiro?"

"Menyingkirlah dari tempat ini, **SEKARANG..!** " ucapnya dengan nada serius.

"Ehh, apa maksud..."

BRAAAAKKK...

Belum sempat Rina selesai bertanya, ia dikejutkan oleh seorang pria berambut merah yang menarik kursi yang Shiro duduki dengan sangat kuat hingga membuat Shiro terhempas ke lantai. Suasana kantin pun mendadak menjadi kacau, sebagian besar murid-murid yang berada di kantin berlari berhamburan meninggalkan kantin karena ketakutan, dan sebagian kecil lainnya memilih untuk tetap berada di dalam kantin untuk melihat perkelahian tersebut.

"Aarrgghh..." teriak salah satu siswi yang menjerit ketakutan.

"Ada apa? Ada apa ini?" tanya salah seorang siswa yang panik karena suasana mendadak jadi kacau.

"Ugh..." rintih Shiro sambil memegangi pantatnya yang sedikit nyeri.

Belum sempat Shiro bisa kembali berdiri, seorang pria lain langsung menjambak rambut Shiro dari arah belakang dan menyeretnya mendekatinya. Pria tersebut meraih kedua tangan Shiro dan menyilangkannya ke punggung Shiro sehingga pergerakan Shiro terkunci.

"Clark, pegang tangan dia kuat-kuat!" seru Albert.

"Baik bos!" jawab Clark. Ia kemudian menyeret tubuh Shiro hingga ia berdiri sambil terus mempertahankan genggamannya.

"Dasar bocah kecil yang malang, rupanya kau tak tahu sudah berurusan dengan siapa?" sindir Albert.

Shiro menggerutu. Ia mulai memberontak, menggerakkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat agar ia bisa terlepas dari kuncian Clark. Ia memberontak semakin kuat sambil menggoyangkan pinggangnya.

BUUUUKKK...

Sayangnya, sebelum ia berhasil membebaskan diri, satu tinjuan dari tangan kanan Albert melayang kearah wajahnya. Tinjuan tersebut sangat kuat hingga membuat pelipis kirinya sedikit terluka. Baru saja ia berhasil menegakkan kepalanya kembali, tangan kiri Albert kembali menghantam wajahnya. Albert kemudian meninju wajah Shiro belasan kali dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian hingga membuat wajah Shiro babak belur dengan beberapa luka robek di pelipis dan pendarahan di sekitar hidung dan bibirnya.

"Sekarang kau tau sudah berurusan dengan siapa bocah tengik!" seru Albert sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Shiro dengan tangan kanannya.

Sayangnya, tiba-tiba tangan kanan Albert tak bisa bergerak. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah belakang, rupanya Rina sedang menggenggam tangan kanan Albert dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Rina..." ucap Shiro yang agak terkejut.

" **Lepaskan tanganku elf sialan...** " berontak Albert sambil berusaha melepaskan tangan kanannya dari genggaman Rina.

"Tidak akan..." jawabnya, "Shiro, pergilah..." seru Rina.

" **Aku bilang LEPASKAN!** " Albert menganyunkan tangannya dan menyikut wajah Rina dengan sekuat tenaga.

Rina pun terkena sikutan Albert tepat di bagian wajahnya hingga membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai dengan bibir mengeluarkan darah.

"Rina..." teriak Shiro saat ia melihat Rina tersungkur ke lantai. Dalam sekejap ekspresi wajah Shiro berubah menjadi sangat serius, ia memicingkan matanya dan menatap sinis kearah Albert, "Hey bung, tak sopan bila kau melukai gadis secantik dan semanis dirinya. Yah... Kecuali jika kau tak punya harga diri." sindirnya.

Mendengar sindiran Shiro, Albert langsung menoleh kearahnya dan menatap matanya, "Hey bocah, apa kau mau jadi sok pahlawan disini?" ucapnya sambil memegang dagu Shiro dengan tangan kanannya dan sedikit mengangkat kepala Shiro keatas, "Apa kau sadar kondisimu saat ini? Nyawamu sekarang berada di tanganku." ia kembali bertanya pada Shiro.

" **Oh ya?** " teriak Shiro. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi seolah memancing amarah pria didepannya, "Cuihh..." ia meludah kearah Albert yang berdiri dihadapannya lalu langsung menendang perut Albert dengan sangat kuat menggunakan kaki kanannya.

BRAAAAKKK...

Albert yang terkena tendangan Shiro terhempas cukup jauh ke belakang hingga menabrak beberapa meja dan terjatuh. Sontak saja Clark terkejut saat melihat sahabatnya terhempas oleh tendangan Shiro.

"Albert..."

Seperti itu ucapnya. Mendengar Clark yang terkejut dan terdengar sedikit panik, Shiro langsung berlari mundur dengan cukup cepat. Ia berlari mundur sambil mendorong Clark yang berada dibelakangnya hingga membentur dinding kantin dengan cukup kuat.

"Ugh..." rintih Clark.

Shiro kemudian memberontak - mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya dari genggamannya. Setelah tangan kanannya terbebas, ia kemudian menyikut perut Clark tiga kali dengan kuat dan diakhiri dengan sekali sikutan tepat di wajahnya. Clark yang kesakitan akhirnya tak kuasa menahan Shiro lagi dan melepaskan genggamannya, kondisi itu dimanfaatkan Shiro dengan meninju wajahnya sekali dengan tangan kirinya lalu mendorong badan Clark kearah kanan menjauh darinya.

Ia kemudian menoleh kearah kiri saat merasakan aura seseorang mendekatinya dan melihat Albert yang berlari kearahnya sambil memegang sebuah garpu makan yang cukup tajam jika hanya untuk melukai seseorang, dengan sigap ia mengambil sebuah nampan besi yang berada di dekatnya dan menggunakannya untuk menahan garpu yang Albert pegang dari wajahnya. Ia menahan garpu tersebut sekuat tenaga menggunakan nampan besi sambil mendorongnya menjauh dari wajahnya hingga membuat Albert terdorong selangkah mundur. Shiro kemudian mengayunkan nampan besi di tangannya kearah Albert dan menampar pipinya dengan kuat, ia kemudian juga memukulkan nampan tersebut ke kepala Albert hingga menyebabkan nampan tersebut bengkok lalu menendangnya menjauh darinya.

"Heeaaa..." teriak seseorang dari arah belakang.

Mendengar suara teriakan seseorang, Shiro langsung menoleh kearah belakang, Malang baginya, lehernya langsung dihajar oleh gagang sapu yang terbuat dari kayu yang dibawa oleh Clark. Clark berlari sambil menggenggam kedua ujung sapu tersebut dengan kedua tangannya - menyeret leher Shiro kearah salah satu sisi dinding kantin dan menekan gagang sapu tersebut sekuat tenaganya hingga membuat Shiro mulai kehabisan nafas.

"a... aa... aaa..." pekik Shiro yang tak bisa berbicara karena lehernya ditekan dengan gagang sapu dengan sangat kuat. Kedua tangannya mencoba meraih gagang sapu yang menekan lehernya.

Setelah ia berhasil meraih gagang sapu tersebut, ia mencoba mendorong gagang sapu itu menjauh dari lehernya sambil memutar-mutarkan gagang sapu itu ke kiri dan kanan agar genggaman Clark pada sapu tersebut terlepas. Rupanya usaha tersebut berhasil, genggaman Clark terlepas dan Shiro berhasil merebut sapu itu darinya. Tanpa keraguan sedikitpun, Shiro langsung mengayunkan sapu tersebut kearah Clark. Gagang sapu itu menghantam kepala Clark dengan kuat dan membuatnya langsung tersungkur ke lantai. Sedangkan Shiro langsung membuang gagang sapu ditangannya yang telah patah menjadi dua bagian.

Di sisi lain, Albert berlari kearah Shiro sambil menghunuskan garpu makan di kedua tangannya. Melihat Albert berlari kearahnya, dengan sigap Shiro langsung menarik kursi kayu terdekat menggunakan kaki kanannya untuk menghalangi Albert, ia juga mengambil sebuah botol saus dan sebuah botol mayones dengan kedua tangannya lalu menyemprotkan saus dan mayones kearah wajah Albert.

"aarrgghh..." teriak Albert yang merasa kesakitan saat saus dan mayones menutupi kedua matanya. Ia memegangi wajahnya sambil berusaha membersihkan saus dan mayones itu dari kedua matanya.

Melihat kondisi lawan bertarungnya yang kebingungan karena tak bisa melihat sekitar, Shiro langsung menendang perut Albert agar menjauh darinya.

"ugh... ugh..." rintih Clark yang mencoba berdiri kembali dengan badan yang agak sempoyongan.

Sayangnya, belum sempat Clark berdiri dengan sempurna, Shiro menghampirinya lalu meninju wajahnya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian memegang pundak Clark dengan kedua tangannya lalu menendang perut Clark menggunakan lututnya beberapa kali hingga membuatnya sedikit muntah darah dan diakhiri dengan satu tinjuan tepat di pelipis kiri wajahnya hingga membuatnya tersungkur.

"Aarrgghh..." teriak Albert saat ia menyingkirkan saus yang menutupi matanya. Setelah saus yang menutupi matanya berhasil ia singkirkan dan ia bisa melihat kembali, ia kemudian mengambil sebilah pisau roti yang berada didekatnya lalu berlari kearah Shiro, " **Awas kau bocah sialan...** " teriaknya.

WZZHH... WZZHH... WZZHH... WZZHH...

Desiran suara tipis yang tercipta tiap kali pisau roti tersebut merobek konsentrasi udara disekitarnya terdengar begitu jelas di telinganya. Albert, pria yang menjadi lawan bertarungnya kini berada dihadapannya dan terus mengayunkan pisau roti yang pria itu genggam kearahnya. Sementara itu ia sendiri hanya bisa bergerak mundur selangkah demi selangkah sambil menghindari tiap serangan Albert. Ia terus bergerak mundur hingga akhirnya ia membentur dinding kantin dan terpojok, melihat hal itu Albert mengayunkan pisau di tangannya semakin cepat kearah kepala Shiro. Namun dengan sigap Shiro berguling ke ke kanan untuk menghindari serangan Albert. Seolah tak kehilangan akal, Albert terus berusaha menancapkan pisau di tangannya kearah Shiro yang terus berguling. Sial baginya, pisau ditangannya tertancap cukup kuat di papan menu makanan dan tak bisa ia cabut.

" **Aarrgghh... Papan sialan...** " teriaknya.

Melihat peluang bagus ada dihadapannya, Shiro langsung menyikut kepala Albert dengan kuat hingga membuatnya sedikit pusing. Ia kemudian menggenggam lengan kanan Albert dengan kedua tangannya lalu mengayunkan tangannya dan melempar Albert ke arah bagian depan ruangan kantin dekat meja tempat makanan diletakkan.

BRAAAAKKK...

"Ugh... Sial... an..." rintih Albert sambil sedikit mengusap darah di bibirnya. Ia mencoba berdiri kembali dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya.

"Jangan bergerak!" perintah Shiro, "Lebih baik kau pergi dari sini dan bawa temanmu menjauh dariku!" ia melanjutkan ucapannya sambil sedikit mendorong tubuh Clark yang terbaring di lantai.

"Ugh..." rintih Albert. Sejenak ia melihat sebilah pisau tajam diatas dan mengambilnya.

Shiro kemudian berbalik badan dan berjalan menghampiri Rina yang terbaring di lantai. Ia berdiri sedikit di depan Rina dan hendak menggendongnya, tiba-tiba ia merasakan aura milik Albert yang bergerak dengan cepat mendekatinya. Ia kemudian berdiri tegak sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Albert yang berlari menghampirinya sambil membawa pisau yang diarahkan ke kepalanya.

"Dasar keras kepala." gumamnya saat ia kembali menatap Rina yang ada dihadapannya.

Shiro kemudian sedikit membungkukkan badannya - membiarkan tangan kiri Albert yang menggenggam pisau melintas tipis diatas pundak kirinya. Ia kemudian memegang tangan kiri Albert dengan tangan kirinya lalu berdiri tegap kembali, tak lupa ia memukul telapak tangan kiri Albert dengan kuat sehingga pisau yang berada di tangannya terlepas lalu menjauhkan pisau tersebut darinya menggunakan kakinya. Ia kemudian menarik lengan kiri Albert dengan kuat lalu menyilangkan tangan kanannya lewat sela-sela diantara kaki Albert dan mengangkatnya keatas pundaknya. Ia memegang kedua tangan dan kaki Albert diatas pundaknya lalu berjalan menghampiri Clark yang terbaring di lantai sambil mengangkat Albert.

"Jangan... Jangan... Jangan lakukan itu... Jangan lakukan itu ke Clark..." ucap Albert yang agak panik.

"Baiklah, aku tak jadi membantingmu keatas tubuh temanmu itu, tapi..." balas Shiro. Ia kemudian mengangkat tubuh Albert lebih tinggi melewati kepalanya,

"Heeaaa... **Matilah kau...** " teriak Shiro saat ia membanting tubuh Albert keatas meja yang berada disebelah tempat Clark terbaring hingga membuat meja tersebut patah.

Albert kemudian terbaring pingsan tepat disebelah Clark yang juga terbaring tak sadarkan diri. Sementara itu Shiro berdiri di depan mereka berdua dengan kondisi penuh luka lebam dan darah disekitar wajahnya sambil berkata, "Sebenarnya aku tak ingin bertarung dengan kalian berdua, tapi kalianlah yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya."


	4. Chapter 4 - Wanted! The Knight Mage

Title : Dragon Nest : Born of Knight Mage

Author : Toushirou Khudhory

Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action,

Rating : T, PG-13, OC, Non-Canon

Disclaimer : Dragon Nest milik Eyedentity, Shanda Games, Gemscool

 **WARNING!**  
Cerita ini merupakan fanfic bertema game Dragon Nest dengan sedikit bumbu variasi skill dari game Elsword. Jadi kumohon jangan heran bila ada beberapa skill yang tak terdapat pada game Dragon Nest. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran anda yang membangun agar saya bisa mengembangkan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannya. Dan bila ada kesalahan penulisan kata harap dimaklumi, terima kasih.

 _ **Chapter 4 - Wanted! The Knight Mage**_

Shiro kemudian berjalan menghampiri Rina yang terbaring di lantai, "Rina, bangunlah..." ucapnya sambil menggenggam tangan kanan Rina dan membantunya kembali berdiri.

"Ugh... Ugh..." rintih Rina saat ia mencoba berdiri sambil memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit dengan tangan kirinya.

"Rina, bibirmu berdarah." ucap Shiro saat ia melihat bibir Rina berdarah. Ia kemudian mengambil beberapa lembar tisu diatas meja lalu mulai mengusapkannya pada bibir gadis dihadapannya.

Saat ia mengusapkan tisu tersebut di wajah Rina, tiba-tiba Rina menggenggam tangannya lalu berkata, "aku baik-baik saja Shiro, kau sendiri justru terluka lebih parah dariku."

Rina lalu mengarahkan tangan Shiro yang ia genggam kearah wajah Shiro dan membantu perlahan membersihkan darah di sekitar pelipis Shiro.

"Aww... Aww..." rintih Shiro yang merasakan daerah didekat matanya terasa perih sekali, "Rina... Aww..." sapa Shiro.

"Ada apa Shiro?" balas Rina sambil mengusapkan tisu di dekat bibir Shiro.

"Ayo kita ke ruang kesehatan akademi untuk membersihkan luka-luka kita." ajak Shiro.

"Ayo!" balasnya singkat.

Mereka berdua mulai berjalan menuju pintu keluar kantin. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba wali kelas mereka Mizuki sudah berdiri di depan pintu kantin. Mizuki terkejut melihat kerusakan yang terjadi di kantin tersebut dan juga Albert serta Clark yang telah terbaring pingsan di lantai dengan penuh luka. Seketika itulah Mizuki langsung menoleh kearah Shiro dan Rina yang berdiri dihadapannya dan menatapnya dengan tajam.

" **KALIAN BERDUA...** " ucapnya geram sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Sementara itu, di salah satu sudut kota Saint Haven tepatnya di depan gerbang selatan menuju Hermatle Port. Tampak beberapa orang yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang tersebut, belasan Royal Guard juga tampak sudah bersiaga disekitar tempat tersebut, sepertinya mereka akan menyambut seorang tamu penting kerajaan. Benar saja, tak berselang lama King Cassius I berjalan memasuki Saint Haven kembali bersama para pasukannya. Sang raja berjalan sedikit pincang sambil memegangi dadanya yang sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Melihat sang raja tampak terluka, beberapa orang langsung berlari menghampiri sang raja. Diantara mereka, tampak seorang wanita tinggi berambut merah yang mengenakan dress panjang berwarna kemerahan berlari dan langsung merangkul pundak sang raja - membantunya berjalan.

"Yang Mulia, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita berambut merah tersebut.

"A... ku baik-baik saja." balas sang raja dengan nada seperti menahan rasa sakit, "mereka lebih membutuhkan pertolongan ketimbang aku saat ini." lanjutnya sambil menunjuk beberapa anggota pasukannya yang berada dibelakangnya.

"Baik Yang Mulia." jawab wanita berambut merah tersebut, "pasukan Royal Guard, cepat bawa mereka semua ke rumah sakit, **SEKARANG...!** Biar aku saja yang mengurus Yang Mulia." teriaknya dengan nada lantang.

"Baik..." jawab beberapa Royal Guard yang berada disana.

BRAAAAKKK...

"Aww, apa tak ada cara yang sedikit lebih baik dari ini?" keluh Shiro setelah ia dilempar kedalam sebuah ruangan dengan kondisi terikat rantai bersama Rina disebelahnya.

"Ada masalah apa ini tuan Mizuki? Tak seperti biasanya anda mengikat murid anda dengan rantai." tanya seorang pria yang duduk di depan meja kerja dihadapan Mizuki. Di meja kerjanya terdapat sebuah papan nama kecil yang bertuliskan "Kepala Akademi Saint Haven, Mr. Douglas.", rupanya ia adalah kepala akademi ini.

"Tuan Douglas, tolong anda hukum kedua muridmu ini, mereka berdua telah berkelahi hingga merusak kantin akademi." jawab Mizuki.

"Sepertinya anda salah sangka tuan Mizuki, saya telah melihat rekaman perkelahian mereka dari kamera pengawas, mereka berdua tak sepenuhnya bersalah dan hanya membela diri." jawab sang kepala akademi sambil memperlihatkan rekaman kamera pengawas pada Mizuki, "meskipun begitu, saya setuju bila anak berambut putih ini tetap dihukum atas perbuatannya." ia menambahkan.

"Baik tuan Douglas, aku mengerti." jawab Mizuki.

Malam harinya, tampak seorang dokter pria tua berambut hitam dengan sedikit uban keputihan diantara helai-helai rambutnya sedang mengobati tiap luka yang ada ditubuh sang raja di kamar tidur pribadi King Cassius. Dalam proses penyembuhannya, dokter tua itu dibantu oleh wanita berambut merah yang rupanya adalah penasihat pribadi sang raja. Setelah ia selesai menjahit luka di dada sang raja dan mengisi ulang botol infus yang tergantung di tiang disebelah kiri sang raja terbaring, ia kemudian menyimpan kembali peralatan medisnya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, sahabatku tuan Teramai." ucap wanita penasihat pribadi raja tersebut.

"Sama-sama nona Karacule, ini sudah menjadi kewajibanku sebagai kepala rumah sakit Saint Haven untuk memberikan yang terbaik bagi Yang Mulia." jawab dokter tua yang rupanya adalah salah satu Six Heroes yakni Teramai.

"Kapan kondisi Yang Mulia akan pulih seperti sedia kala?" tanya Karacule.

"Kalau proses pemulihannya berlangsung dengan baik, seharusnya besok lusa kondisinya sudah membaik, yang jelas sekarang biarkan Yang Mulia beristirahat dan membiarkan obatnya bekerja." jawab Teramai sambil menarik tangan Karacule keluar dari kamar pribadi sang raja.

3 hari kemudian, sang raja yang telah pulih kembali beraktifitas seperti biasa. Namun hari itu tampak tak seperti biasanya, sang raja sedari pagi hanya melamun di singgasananya hingga siang hari saat ini. Melihat hal tersebut, penasihat kerajaan Karacule lantas berjalan menghampiri sang raja.

"Yang Mulia, nampaknya anda sedang melamun. Apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?" tanya Karacule.

"Ahh, nona Karacule." sahut sang raja dengan nada sedikit terkejut, "aku hanya sedang memikirkan orang yang menyelamatkanku dari amukan Desert Dragon saat misi kemarin." ia melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Apa? Orang yang menyelamatkan Yang Mulia?" tanya Karacule yang terkejut saat mendengar jawaban sang raja.

"Iya, seorang pemuda yang menyelamatkan nyawaku, jika dia tak ada mungkin aku sudah tewas. Aku berhutang nyawa padanya." jawab sang raja.

Sang raja kemudian mulai menceritakan kronologis apa yang terjadi padanya saat melakukan misi di Tel Numara Desert. Ia menceritakan dari awal pertemuannya dengan pemuda misterius itu, detik-detik dimana pemuda itu menyelamatkan nyawanya, hingga saat dimana pemuda tersebut meninggalkannya setelah mengevakuasi dia bersama seluruh pasukannya ke Riverwoth Wharf.

"Aku benar-benar berhutang nyawa padanya, dan aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya sekali lagi dan mengangkatnya sebagai tangan kananku." ucap sang raja.

"Lalu... Apa yang akan Yang Mulia lakukan?" tanya Karacule.

"Aku akan mengadakan sayembara berhadiah untuk memancing Knight Mage tersebut agar menampakkan dirinya." jawab sang raja.

"Apa itu tak berlebihan Yang Mulia? Aku pikir sayembara seperti itu justru akan membahayakan jiwa orang yang anda cari." tanya Karacule. Ia tampak mencoba untuk menanyakan keyakinan sang raja akan keputusan yang diambil sebelumnya.

"Aku yakin sekali." jawabnya dengan mantap.

"Oh ya Yang Mulia, bolehkah saya bertanya pada anda seperti rupa wajah Knight Mage yang anda temui saat itu?" tanya Karacule.

"Sial..." sang raja mengumpat seolah-olah menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang lupa dengan rupa wajah Knight Mage yang ditemuinya saat itu, "aku tak begitu ingat rupa wajahnya." lanjutnya sambil memegang kepalanya sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat rupa wajah pemuda tersebut.

"Kalau tak ada sedikitpun petunjuk, pasti akan sangat sulit bagi Yang Mulia untuk mencarinya." ucap Karacule sambil memegang dagunya.

"Ahh iya, pemuda tersebut berambut putih, memakai pedang dan bisa menggunakan sihir." sahut sang raja.

"Apa? Sihir? Apa dia seorang sorcerers?" tanya Karacule yang terkejut usai ia mendengar penjelasan dari sang raja, "seingatku tak ada satupun sorcerers yang menggunakan pedang di Fairystar." tambahnya.

"Entahlah..." jawab sang raja sembari menghela nafasnya sejenak, "aku tak tahu apakah dia seorang sorcerers atau bukan, yang jelas hanya ketiga hal itu saja yang masih kuingat darinya." timpalnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu sayembaranya akan saya buat secepatnya." ucap Karacule.

Keesokan harinya, tampak sebuah kerumunan orang yang tak biasa sedang berdiri berdesakan di lorong akademi. Mereka tampak berkerumun di depan sebuah papan informasi yang terpasang di salah satu sisi dinding di lorong tersebut. Karena merasa penasaran, Rina kemudian berjalan menuju kerumunan tersebut sambil menarik tangan kanan Shiro yang ia genggam.

Sesampainya di salah satu sisi papan pengumuman yang paling ramai, Rina kemudian menepuk pundak salah seorang wanita yang sedang melihat papan pengumuman tersebut.

"Rika..." sapa Rina.

Wanita tersebut kemudian membalikkan badannya - menatap Shiro dan Rina yang berada dibelakangnya, "Ehh Rina, ada apa?" tanya wanita bernama Rika tersebut.

Tampak sesosok wanita yang sepintas mirip dengan bangsa elf, ia memiliki telinga yang meruncing dengan postur tubuh yang tak begitu tinggi dengan kulit berwarna coklat gelap. Entah apakah karena ia terlalu sering berjemur, faktor keturunan, atau mungkin pigmen warna kulitnya yang memang cukup buruk, yang jelas warna kulitnya sangat gelap. Meskipun begitu, dimataku justru kulitnya masih terlihat cukup eksotis. Rambutnya yang pendek dan juga berwarna hitam seolah membuat ia terlihat seperti Women In Black.

Namun...

Ada satu hal yang mengganjalkan hatiku saat pertama kali melihatnya. Dengan ukuran dada yang sangat besar untuk ukuran wanita muda yang seumuran denganku, mengapa ia justru berpakaian yang cukup minim dan seolah lebih menonjolkan belahan dadanya tersebut?

Tanya Shiro didalam hatinya, sepertinya ia belum pernah melihat wanita dengan pakaian seminim dan seekstrim wanita dihadapannya saat ini. Ditengah lamunannya, tiba-tiba ia dikejutkan oleh Rina yang menyeletuk,

"Oh ya Shiro, perkenalkan namanya Rika Swan." ucap Rina sambil menarik tangan Shiro dan mengulurkannya pada Rika, "dia ini teman 1 kost Rina selama di Saint Haven." lanjutnya.

"Oh ya, salam kenal juga, namaku Shirokami Khudhory." sapa Shiro sambil menebar sedikit senyuman.

"Terima kasih." balasnya.

"Oh ya Rika... Aku bingung padamu, apakah kau tak punya pakaian lain yang lebih tertutup dari itu?" tanya Shiro dengan santai. Raut wajahnya tak menampakkan sedikitpun ekspresi orang yang bersalah.

"Ini sudah tertutup kok, pakaian dari suku Kali sepertiku memang seperti ini." ucap Rika sambil menarik beberapa sudut bajunya. Sepertinya ia mencoba membela diri atas gaya berpakaiannya yang cukup ekstrim itu.

"Owh..." balas Shiro.

"Oh ya Rika, ada pengumuman apa?" tanya Rina, "tumben sekali ramai disini." lanjutnya.

"Rina, kau sudah dengar kabar tentang Knight Mage? Pria misterius yang menyelamatkan King Cassius I dari amukan naga." tanya Rika dengan nada bersemangat.

"Owh, Knight Mage itu... Ada apa?" balas Rina.

"King Cassius mengadakan sayembara untuk mencari keberadaan Knight Mage tersebut, konon katanya Knight Mage tersebut akan diberi hadiah oleh raja." balasnya.

"Tch..." bibirnya mendecak kecil saat ia mengetahui adanya sayembara tersebut.

"Ada apa Shiro? Sepertinya kau tampak tak begitu senang?" tanya Rina saat ia melihat ekspresi Shiro yang agak cemberut.

"Ahh, tak apa-apa Rina. Tak ada yang perlu kau cemaskan hehehehe..." Shiro sedikit terkekeh tertawa. Tangan kanannya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tak merasa gatal sedikitpun, "Oh ya, bukankah kita hari ini ada praktek ilmu sihir di aula akademi?" tanya Shiro seolah mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh iya..." sahut Rina dan Rika secara nyaris bersamaan, "Kalau begitu ayo kita ke aula sekarang!" ajak Rina.

"Ayo..." jawab Shiro, "Tch... Sialan, apa-apaan sayembara gila seperti ini hanya untuk mencariku? **Benar-benar MEREPOTKAN...** " gumam Shiro didalam hatinya.

Mereka bertiga kemudian berjalan berbarengan menuju aula akademi. Kebetulan Rika juga merupakan teman sekelas Shiro dan Rina, hanya saja Shiro baru mengenalnya karena Rika selalu tak hadir selama minggu pertama pembelajaran.


	5. Chapter 5 - Shiro vs Karacule

Title : Dragon Nest : Born of Knight Mage  
Author : Toushirou Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action  
Rating : T, PG-13, OC, Non-Canon

Disclaimer : Dragon Nest milik Eyedentity, Shanda Games, Gemscool

 **WARNING!**  
Cerita ini merupakan fanfic bertema game Dragon Nest dengan sedikit bumbu variasi skill dari game Elsword. Jadi kumohon jangan heran bila ada beberapa skill yang tak terdapat pada game Dragon Nest. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran anda yang membangun agar saya bisa mengembangkan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannya. Dan bila ada kesalahan penulisan kata harap dimaklumi, terima kasih.

 **Chapter 5 – Shiro vs Karacule**

Besar, luas, dan lumayan sejuk.

Itulah kesan pertama yang kurasakan saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di aula ini. Sebuah aula indoor berukuran sekitar 50x50 meter yang berada agak terpisah dengan gedung utama akademi. Tepat disebelah gedung aula terdapat ruang unit kesehatan, mungkin alasan yang masuk akal mengapa gedung aula dan ruang unit kesehatan terletak bersebelahan agar murid yang terluka saat latihan praktik bisa langsung mendapatkan pertolongan pertama secepatnya.

Di salah satu sudut gedung aula terdapat beberapa almari yang berisi banyak sekali senjata yang terbuat dari kayu. Namun anehnya, justru tak tampak satupun senjata yang terbuat dari besi atau sejenisnya di almari itu.

Cukup aneh...

"Hmm... Luas juga gedung aulanya, meskipun berada di dalam ruangan." gumam Shiro didalam hatinya saat ia melihat ke sekelilingnya.

Di sisi lain aula tersebut, beberapa murid kelas 1C akademi Saint Haven telah berkumpul. Mereka semua telah berbaris rapi membentuk dua barisan yang terpisah untuk pria dan wanita. Melihat teman sekelas mereka sudah berbaris dengan rapi, mereka bertiga langsung menghampiri barisan tersebut lalu ikut berbaris dengan rapi.

Tak lama berselang, wali kelas mereka Mizuki masuk ke dalam aula tersebut lalu berdiri dihadapan semua muridnya. Namun ia tak sendirian, seorang wanita berambut merah yang sepertinya cukup tua berjalan mengekorinya tak jauh darinya. Sontak suasana menjadi riuh ria penuh dengan sorak sorai murid-murid yang saling berbicara satu sama lain.

Yah... Sebenarnya hal ini bisa dimaklumi sih...

Bagaimana tidak, seorang pemimpin dari organisasi sorcerers sekelas Fairystar dan juga salah satu dari enam orang legenda Six Heroes yakni nona Karacule kini berdiri dihadapan mereka.

Siapa sih murid yang tak bersemangat bila kedatangan seorang legenda seperti Karacule?

Yah, mungkin cuma Shiro saja. Sedari tadi ekspresi wajahnya tampak begitu datar seolah tak terlalu berantusias padanya. Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang, namun sepertinya cukup misterius untuk diketahui.

Di sela riuh suara yang menggema memenuhi gedung aula tersebut, mendadak Mizuki berteriak dan meminta muridnya untuk diam sejenak. Ia kemudian menjelaskan bahwa nona Karacule akan mengawasi langsung praktek ilmu sihir pada kesempatan kali ini. Ia juga meminta pada murid-muridnya, terutama para sorcerers untuk memperlihatkan kemampuan terbaik yang mereka miliki dihadapan nona Karacule. Setelah memberitahukan hal tersebut, Mizuki meminta izin pada nona Karacule untuk meninggalkan gedung aula karena ada suatu urusan yang harus ia kerjakan lalu beranjak pergi meninggalkan gedung aula.

"Ok, kupikir kalian sudah mengetahuiku. Namaku _**Karacule**_ , aku adalah guru kalian untuk mata pelajaran praktek ilmu sihir." wanita berambut merah itu memperkenalkan dihadapan murid-muridnya, "oh ya, aku paling benci terhadap murid yang tak memperhatikan saat aku menjelaskan sesuatu." tambahnya.

"Huuhh..."

Sejenak, Karacule menoleh kearah Shiro yang tampak sedikit melamun. Kedua bola matanya yang berwarna hitam menatap tajam kearah Shiro, tangan kirinya mengepal geram karena tingkah laku Shiro. Seketika itulah ia membuat sebuah fireball sebesar buah anggur diujung jari telunjuk tangan kanannya.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci orang yang tak memperhatinkanku!" seru Karacule sambil menjentikkan jari-jari tangan kanannya - melempar fireball mini yang besarnya hanya sebesar buah anggur itu.

Dengan cepat, fireball mini itu terbang melesat menuju wajah Shiro. Sepintas fireball tersebut akan mengenai wajah Shiro, namun mendadak Shiro langsung menangkis fireball mini itu dengan telapak tangannya tepat sebelum fireball itu menyentuh wajahnya. Tak cuma menangkisnya, rupanya Shiro juga memantulkan fireball itu kearah udara dan **KABOOOMM...**

Sebuah ledakan besar tercipta dari fireball tersebut dan mengguncang gedung aula tersebut serta mengejutkan semua murid yang ada di aula tersebut. Tak hanya murid, Karacule juga sedikit terkejut lalu terdiam sejenak.

"Ada apa nona Karacule?" tanya Shiro, "sepertinya nona sedikit terkejut." timpalnya.

"Mustahil, baru kali ini aku melihat orang lain selain dia yang bisa menangkis fireball milikku dengan tangan kosong, sekalipun fireball tadi hanya sebesar buah anggur." gumam Karacule dalam hati.

"Atau... Mungkin nona berpikir tak ada yang bisa menangkis seranganmu barusan dengan tangan kosong." sahut Shiro seolah membuyarkan lamunan Karacule.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa tau?" tanya Karacule.

"Ayolah, itu tergambar dengan jelas di raut wajahmu, lagipula tak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini, yang ada hanyalah sesuatu yang mempunyai peluang nyaris 0%" jelas Shiro.

"Yah... Walaupun aku akui yang tadi itu cukup menyakitkan." ucapnya sambil memperlihatkan telapak tangan kanannya yang sedikit berasap setelah menangkis fireball tadi.

"Hmm... luar biasa, sepertinya kau sangat berbakat anak muda." Karacule tersenyum padanya, "bagaimana kalau aku memberimu satu penawaran menarik." ucap Karacule.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shiro.

"Aku ingin menantangmu duel satu lawan satu." jawab Karacule sambil menghunuskan tongkat staff miliknya kearah Shiro, "jika kau bisa mengimbangiku saja, aku akan langsung meluluskanmu dari mata pelajaran ini dengan nilai tertinggi." lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita naikkan sedikit taruhannya?" tanya Shiro, "jika aku menang, nona harus menambahkan 10000 gold kedalam penawaran awal tadi." jelasnya.

"Tapi jika kau kalah?"

"Jika aku kalah telak darimu, kau bisa langsung mengirimku ke neraka. Bagaimana, apa nona setuju?"

"Aku setuju."

"Baguslah..." Shiro tersenyum tipis sambil memasukkan tangan kanannya kebalik baju yang ia kenakan, "kuharap kau bertarung dengan serius melawanku."

Mendadak Shiro berlari melesat kearah Karacule sambil mencabut pedang katana kecil sepanjang sekitar 60-70cm yang tersemat di pinggangnya tepat dibalik bajunya. Ia kemudian mengayunkan pedang miliknya dengan kuat kearah leher lawannya. Seolah merespon serangan dadakan dari Shiro, Karacule bereaksi dengan melindungi kepalanya menggunakan tongkat staff miliknya yang ia genggam dengan kedua tangannya.

 **TRAAAANNGG...**

Bunyi benturan antara bilah pedang dengan staff menggema di gedung aula tersebut. Melihat pertarungan telah dimulai tanpa perkiraan, para murid langsung berhamburan menjauhi lokasi pertarungan mereka menuju pinggir aula.

"Hey... setidaknya biarkan kami menjauh terlebih dahulu!" teriak salah seorang siswi yang telah terlebih dahulu berada disalah satu sisi aula.

"Maaf..." balas Shiro singkat. Meskipun ia sempat membalas keluhan murid-murid lain, namun nyatanya tatapan matanya tetap fokus tertujukan pada Karacule yang berada di depannya.

"Kau ini... Sangatlah tidak sopan jika kau menyerang saat lawanmu belum siap." sindir Karacule.

Shiro tersenyum tipis, ia mengepalkan tangan kirinya lalu bertanya, "bukankah memang seharusnya seperti itu?"

Dengan cepat Shiro melancarkan satu tinjuan tepat di ulu hati Karacule. Seolah belum usai, ia langsung mengayunkan kaki kanannya dengan kuat kearah pinggang lawannya.

" _shockwave!_ "

Tepat sebelum kaki kanan Shiro mengenainya, Karacule menciptakan sebuah gelombang kejut yang membuat Shiro terlempar menjauh darinya dan tersungkur di lantai semen. Namun bukan Shiro namanya jika ia tidak langsung bangkit dan bersiap menyerang kembali, ia langsung berlari kearah Karacule. Namun baru beberapa langkah kakinya melangkah, sebilah pedang es muncul dari dalam permukaan lantai semen tepat dihadapannya, tak lama berselang beberapa bilah pedang es lain juga ikut bermunculan dan mengarah padanya. Dengan sigap ia menghentikan langkahnya dan mulai berjalan mundur secara teratur untuk menghindari bilah pedang es tersebut.

Sayangnya, bilah pedang es yang terus bermunculan terlalu cepat untuk ia hindari. Bilah-bilah pedang es itu menusuk paha kiri, pinggang kanan serta bahu kiri Shiro. Seolah belum usai, sebilah pedang es yang berukuran jauh lebih besar muncul dari dalam lantai dan merobek pinggang kiri Shiro serta membuatnya terlempar menjauh.

"Ugh, sial..." Shiro merintih kesakitan. Raut wajahnya tampak seperti sedang menahan rasa sakit yang amat dalam, tangan kirinya memegang pinggang kirinya yang tersayat pedang es tersebut cukup dalam, "tak ada gunanya lagi aku menyembunyikan kekuatanku, aku akan membongkar identitasku." gumamnya dalam hati.

Perlahan ia mulai bangkit dan berdiri kembali dengan bantuan pedang di tangan kanannya. Ia kemudian langsung berlari kearah Karacule, namun ternyata Karacule sudah mempersiapkan sebuah perangkap untuknya. Sebuah bola hitam muncul diatas kepala Shiro tepat sebelum ia mengayunkan pedang miliknya.

"Apa-apaan ini?"

"Kenapa tubuhku mendadak menjadi berat sekali?"

Shiro mulai terjatuh dan berlutut karena tak sanggup menahan keanehan yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

"Aku tak bisa mengangkat kedua kakiku."

"Kedua tanganku juga terasa berat sekali."

"Seperti seluruh anggota tubuhku ditindih seekor naga."

 **BRAAAKKK...**

Shiro tiarap di lantai aula tersebut. Wajahnya mencium dinginnya lantai aula itu. Rupanya ini adalah efek dari sihir Gravity Crush yang melipatgandakan bobot lawannya dan memaksa lawannya untuk tiarap sampai bola sihir berwarna hitam itu menghilang.

" **Aarrgghh...** " teriak Shiro. Ia merasakan rasa sakit yang amat sangat karena sirkulasi darah ditubuhnya mulai tak lancar karena efek sihir tersebut.

Karacule kemudian mengangkat staffnya keatas dengan kedua tangannya, " _nae bureume eungdapaljieora!_ "

Bersamaan dengan mantra sihir yang Karacule ucapkan, sebuah portal dimensi muncul diatas Shiro. Dari portal dimensi tersebut, keluar sebongkah batu yang amat besar yang langsung menghantam tubuh Shiro yang tak berdaya dibawah efek sihir Gravity Crush.

Karacule kemudian berdiri sambil menatap batu besar yang berada dihadapannya lalu berkata, "Sesuai permintaanmu, aku akan mengirimmu ke nera..."

Belum selesai ia berbicara, tiba-tiba sebilah pedang sudah berada tepat didepan wajahnya. Dengan sigap ia langsung mundur beberapa langkah. Namun itu semua sudah terlambat, bilah pedang tersebut sudah menggores tipis pipinya, meskipun begitu ia beruntung karena gerakan refleksnya tadi setidaknya menyelamatkan dia dari luka yang lebih fatal dari ini.

"Ugh..." rintih Karacule. Tetes demi tetes darah mengalir dari celah luka yang berada di pipi kirinya, "bagaimana caranya kau bisa lolos dari serangan tadi?" tanya Karacule.

"Bagaimana caranya? Huuhh..." ucap Shiro yang mendadak sudah berada dihadapan Karacule.

Ia kembali mengayunkan pedang miliknya kearah Karacule. Namun lagi-lagi serangan Shiro berhasil ditahan oleh Karacule. Shiro berusaha menekan pedangnya semakin kuat mendekati Karacule.

"Bagaimana caranya katamu?" ucap Shiro sekali lagi, "entahlah, aku juga tak tahu, _buri..._ " Shiro meningkatkan kekuatannya, mendadak muncul percikan api diujung bilah pedang Shiro.

"Apa?" ucap Karacule yang terkejut saat melihat percikan api tersebut. Ia langsung melompat mundur - mengambil jarak dengan Shiro.

" _pheora!_ " teriak Shiro saat ia mengayunkan pedangnya.

Dari pedang Shiro, muncul tiga ekor burung api kecil yang terbang menyebar secara vertikal kearah Karacule. Karacule langsung berlari kearah kanan sekitar 8 meter untuk menghindari serangan sihir Phoenix Strike tersebut. Namun ternyata, Shiro sudah memprediksikan pergerakan Karacule kearah tempat itu, ia langsung menghentakkan pedangnya ke lantai - cast sihir Freezing Field yang membekukan kedua kaki Karacule.

"Sial, aku ceroboh." ucap Karacule dengan nada getir.

Shiro kemudian melompat keudara, kedua tangannya menggenggam eratpedang miliknya yang ia angkat keatas kepalanya. Ia kemudian mengalirkan kekuatannya kedalam bilah pedang miliknya hingga membuatnya membara terselimuti api. Sontak semua murid yang berada di pinggir aula terhenyak, tak terkecuali Rina yang seolah tak percaya dengan kekuatan yang dimiliki Shiro.

 _"sword fire!_ "

Shiro mengayunkan pedang miliknya - menembakkan gelombang api dari ujung bilah pedangnya yang meluncur kearah Karacule. Bersamaan dengan Shiro yang telah turun dan menginjak permukaan lantai, gelombang api yang ia tembakkan sebelumnya meledak dengan dahsyat saat menyentuh targetnya - menciptakan kepulan asap yang amat tebal dan menutupi pandangannya dari lawannya.

"Huuh... Menyebalkan..." gerutu Shiro dengan nada pelan. Ia kemudian mengayunkan pedang di tangan kanannya kearah kanan dengan sisi bilah pedang yang lebih tajam mengarah kearah belakang.

 **TRAAANNGG...**

"Kau... Peka sekali gerakanmu..." ucap Karacule sambil menahan pedang Shiro dengan tongkat staff miliknya. Tampak beberapa bagian pakaian yang ia kenakan hangus terbakar, terdapat pula luka-luka bakar stadium awal di beberapa bagian tubuhnya.

Shiro kemudian menoleh kearah Karacule yang berada di belakangnya, "Terima kasih, aku anggap itu sebuah pujian untukku." balasnya, "Bukankah itu wajar bagi seorang sorcerers sepertiku untuk bisa melacak aura seseorang?" tanya Shiro balik.

Ia kemudian membuat sebuah bola api seukuran kepalan tangan orang dewasa di telapak tangan kirinya. Dengan bertumpuan pada kaki kanannya sebagai poros sumbu, ia kemudian memutar badannya 180 derajat kearah kanan sambil mengayunkan tangan kirinya yang menggenggam sebuah fireball dan hendak melemparkannya ke wajah Karacule.

"Sial..." pekik Karacule yang merasa sudah terpojok dengan seluruh luka bakar ditubuhnya itu. Tangan kirinya berusaha melindungi wajahnya yang berpaling ke kanan.


	6. Chapter 6 - Because We are Different

Title : Dragon Nest : Born of Knight Mage  
Author : Toushirou Khudhory  
Genre : Adventure, Friendship, Action  
Rating : T, PG-13, OC, Non-Canon

Disclaimer : Dragon Nest milik Eyedentity, Shanda Games, Gemscool

* * *

 **WARNING!**  
Cerita ini merupakan fanfic bertema game Dragon Nest dengan sedikit bumbu variasi skill dari game Elsword. Jadi kumohon jangan heran bila ada beberapa skill yang tak terdapat pada game Dragon Nest. Saya sangat mengharapkan kritik dan saran anda yang membangun agar saya bisa mengembangkan cerita ini lebih baik kedepannya. Dan bila ada kesalahan penulisan kata harap dimaklumi, terima kasih.

* * *

 **Arc I : Missing Family and The Academy**

 **Chapter 6 - Because We are Different**

 **CLANG... CLAANG... CLAAANNGG...**

"Ugh, ada apa ini? Kenapa tangan kiriku tak dapat kugerakkan?" tanya Shiro sambil berusaha menggerakkan tangan kirinya. Kedua bola matanya masih menatap Karacule yang berusaha melindungi wajahnya dengan tangan kirinya. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah tangan kirinya dan terkejut saat melihat tangan kirinya telah terlilit oleh rantai berukuran sedang dari pergelangan telapak tangan hingga mendekati siku lengan kirinya.

"Cukup sampai disini Shiro!" seru seseorang yang nampaknya suaranya tak asing di telinga Shiro.

Shiro kemudian menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat wali kelasnya yakni Mizuki yang masih memegang salah satu ujung rantai yang melilit tangan kirinya.

"Kau ini... Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kau berkelahi di kantin, sekarang kau sudah berulah lagi dengan berkelahi dengan nona Karacule." ucap Mizuki.

"LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" seru Shiro dengan nada tinggi.

"TIDAK AKAN..." balas Mizuki.

Shiro membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam mata Mizuki, "Aku bilang LEPASKAN TANGANKU!" teriak Shiro. Sebuah bola api kembali tercipta di telapak tangan kirinya, namun kali ini berukuran lebih besar - sebesar buah melon.

"Sudah kubilang aku takkan melepaskannya!" Mizuki balas teriak. Tatap matanya yang begitu dingin tampak seperti membalas tatapan tajam Shiro.

Keadaan semakin memburuk. Dua orang saling bertatap mata dengan tajam, benturan-benturan antara aura yang membara milik Shiro dengan aura pekat khas mantan seorang assasin sekelas Mizuki membuat suasana menjadi semakin mencekam. Shiro dengan sebuah bola api di tangan kiri nampaknya bersiap untuk menyerang pria yang melilit tangan kirinya, sedangkan Mizuki masih berdiri dengan serius sambil menahan rantai yang melilit tangan Shiro dan menunggu gerakan selanjutnya yang akan dilancarkan oleh Shiro kepadanya.

* * *

Di sisi lain, terpaan aura yang begitu kuat dari mereka berdua membuat beberapa murid mulai jatuh pingsan. Terhitung sudah ada lima murid yang pingsan, dan sebagian besar murid lainnya sudah tertunduk lemas tak berdaya.

"Apa... apaan a... aura mengerikan ini?" tanya Albert dengan sedikit terbata-bata. Wajahnya pucat, keeringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari sekujur kulitnya, tubuhnya kini hanya bisa berlutut dan yang ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah berusaha agar ia tak pingsan seperti beberapa teman sekelasnya yang lain.

"Shiro, hentikan..." ucap Rina dengan nada lemah.

Satu persatu murid yang masih bertahan akhirnya mulai bertumbangan dan pingsan hingga menyisakan 3 orang murid yang masih bertahan. Melihat kondisi yang semakin berbahaya dan semakin banyaknya murid yang jatuh pingsan, Karacule meminta mereka berdua untuk menenangkan diri mereka masing-masing. Namun jawaban yang ia dapatkan dari mereka berdua tetap sama, TIDAK.

Shiro beralasan bahwa ia hanya meminta Mizuki untuk melepaskan rantai yang melilit tangannya agar ia bisa tenang, sayangnya Mizuki menolak melepaskan rantai yang melilit tangan Shiro, ia beralasan bahwa ia terpaksa melakukan ini karena ia menganggap Shiro telah membahayakan nyawa Karacule. Mendengar alasan mereka berdua, Karacule kembali mencoba untuk mendamaikan mereka berdua.

"Kalian berdua, kumohon hentikan semua ini." begitu ucapnya.

"TIDAK AKAN..." teriak mereka berbarengan. Mizuki menarik rantai yang melilit tangan Shiro dengan kuat sehingga Shiro tertarik kearahnya, tangan kanannya tampak bersiap untuk memukul atau mungkin melumpuhkan Shiro. Sayangnya Shiro tak kehabisan akal, dengan bola api yang sudah tercipta di telapak tangan kirinya sedari tadi, ia menjulurkan telapak tangan kirinya kearah wajah Mizuki.

"Shi... ro..." ucap Rina dengan nada lemah saat ia melihat Shiro siap beradu kekuatan dengan Mizuki.

"Tolong HENTIKAN..." teriak Karacule.

Bersamaan dengan suara teriakan Karacule yang menggema di gedung aula tersebut, seketika aliran waktu disekitar tempat tersebut seperti terhenti sementara. Sebuah sihir terlarang yang bisa menghentikan aliran waktu secara sementara telah ia gunakan demi menghentikan perseteruan antara Mizuki dan Shiro. Didepannya, tampak Shiro dan Mizuki yang terdiam di tempat tanpa sepatah kata maupun gerakan karena efek sihir Time Stop ini.

 _'Aa... Apa-apaan ini?'_ tanya Shiro didalam hatinya,

 _'Ke... Kenapa tubuhku terasa sa... sangat kaku?'_ batin Shiro bertanya untuk kedua kalinya saat ia merasakan tubuhnya tak bisa ia gerakkan,

 _'Apakah waktu berhenti mengalir?'_ ia kembali bertanya di dalam hatinya untuk ketiga kalinya saat ia melihat tubuh Mizuki, Rina dan juga benda disekelilingnya berhenti bergerak.

 _'Si... al...'_ gumam Mizuki di dalam hatinya.

"Lihat perbuatan kalian berdua!" bentak Karacule dengan nada tinggi. Ia kemudian merangkul beberapa murid yang pingsan dan berencana untuk membawanya menuju ruang kesehatan yang berada persis disamping gedung aula ini.

"Hampir semua muridku pingsan karena terpapar aura kalian berdua yang begitu kuat tadi, sekarang aku ingin membawa mereka semua ke ruang kesehatan dan kalian berdua akan kubebaskan setelah aku membawa mereka semua." ucapnya kembali. Ia kemudian mulai berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan sambil merangkul beberapa murid yang pingsan.

30 menit telah berlalu, Karacule akhirnya kembali ke gedung aula usai ia membawa murid terakhirnya yang pingsan ke ruang kesehatan. Ia kemudian membatalkan sihir time stop miliknya serta menghilangkan efeknya dari Mizuki, Shiro serta 3 orang murid lainnya yang belum pingsan. Setelah efek sihir itu menghilang, Mizuki langsung melepaskan rantai yang melilit tangan kiri Shiro dan merapikannya, sedangkan Shiro sendiri menyarungkan pedangnya kembali ke tempat asalnya. Tak lupa Shiro kemudian mencoba menarik 3 bilah pedang es yang tertancap di paha kiri, pinggang kanan serta di bahu kirinya.

"Aww... Aww... Aaww..." ucapnya saat ia mencabut ketiga bilah pedang es itu satu persatu dengan tangan kanannya.

Saat Shiro mencabut bilah pedang es terakhir yang tertancap di tubuhnya, secara tak sengaja ia melihat Rina yang tergolek lemas di salah satu sudut gedung aula tersebut. Sontak saja ia langsung berlari menghampirinya dan memangku tubuhnya, "Rina, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Shiro yang sedikit panik.

"Shi... Shiro..." ucap Rina dengan nada lemah.

"Rina, bertahanlah... Aku akan membawamu ke ruang kesehatan." ucap Shiro. Ia kemudian menggendong Rina lalu membawanya ke ruang kesehatan.

* * *

3 hari telah berlalu semenjak insiden pingsan massal yang terjadi pada saat praktek ilmu sihir di gedung aula akademi, meskipun insiden tersebut tak disengaja. Namun sayangnya, insiden tersebut tetap berbuntut panjang. Shiro dan Mizuki tetap dijatuhi hukuman terkait tindakan mereka berdua saat insiden tersebut terjadi. Shiro dijatuhi hukuman skorsing 3 hari, sedangkan Mizuki dijatuhi hukuman yang lebih berat yakni skorsing 5 hari serta denda 1000 gold atas tindakan indisipliner yang ia lakukan, sungguh nominal yang tak sedikit bagi seorang guru akademi seperti dia.

Sementara itu...

Di ruang kelas 1C, tampak beberapa murid yang beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruang kelas karena memang jam pembelajaran telah berakhir sekitar 15 menit yang lalu. Meski begitu, tetap ada beberapa murid yang masih berada didalam ruang kelas, salah satunya yakni Shiro. Ia berjalan dengan pelan menghampiri Rina yang sedang berdiri di depan bibir jendela,

"Rina..." sapa Shiro sambil menepuk pundak Rina.

"Aawww..." teriak Rina yang terkejut. Ia kemudian menoleh kearah belakang, "Ihhh, Shiro nakal... Shiro nakal... Rina kaget tau..." gerutu Rina sambil memukul-mukul dada Shiro.

"Iya deh, aku minta maaf. Bagaimana kalau sebagai permintaan maafku, aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan nanti malam" balas Shiro, "Gimana? Kebetulan aku masih ada sisa gold hasil dari taruhanku dengan nona Karacule." lanjutnya.

"Iya deh, aku tunggu nanti malam di taman kota." jawab Rina.

"Oke!"

* * *

Malam harinya, sesuai janji mereka berdua berencana bertemu di taman kota yang terletak di Southern District Saint Haven. Tampak Shiro yang memakai kemeja pendek berwarna hitam yang berbalut jaket bulu domba serta celana jeans panjang berwarna hitam sudah berdiri menunggu di taman itu sedari tadi. Dari kejauhan, Rina berjalan menghampiri Shiro yang berdiri di tengah taman tersebut, ia mengenakan setelan kaos lengan pendek berwarna hijau lime dengan celana putih panjang berbahan kain katun.

"Shiro..." sapa Rina.

"Ehh Rina, akhirnya kau datang juga." balas Shiro.

"Maaf Shiro aku datang terlambat, kau pasti sudah lama menungguku." ucap Rina dengan nada bersalah.

"Tak apa kok, lagipula aku juga baru sampai disini." balas Shiro sambil tersenyum demi membuat Rina kembali bahagia - menyembunyikan sebuah fakta bahwa ia telah menunggu lebih dari setengah jam disana, "Ayo kita jalan-jalan!" ajak Shiro sambil menggenggam tangan kiri Rina.

"Ayo!" balasnya. Mereka berdua kemudian mulai beranjak meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

 **TAP TAP TAP**

Dibawah sinar rembulan yang menyinari malam, mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan mengelilingi tiap sudut taman kota. Burung-burung kecil yang bernyanyi, bunga berwarna-warni yang menari, dan kilau bintang yang menghiasi langit kota menemani perjalanan mereka berdua.

Saat mereka sedang asyik berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus dari arah Foothills of Black Mountain menuju kearah Hermatle Port melintasi kota Saint Haven yang berada ditengahnya. Angin tersebut membawa udara dingin khas pegunungan yang seolah memudarkan konsentrasi udara hangat bertekanan rendah di malam itu dan menggantinya dengan udara dingin bertekanan tinggi yang sedikit menusuk kulit.

"Brrr..." pekik Rina yang mulai merasa kedinginan. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya yang tak sanggup menahan dinginnya udara yang menusuk tulang.

Melihat Rina yang mulai menggigil kedinginan, Shiro menghentikan langkah kakinya dan langsung menanggalkan jaket bulu yang ia kenakan lalu memasangkannya ke tubuh Rina.

"Ahh..." ucap Rina yang terkejut saat Shiro saat memasang jaket ke tubuhnya.

"Pakailah Rina, kuharap itu dapat menghangatkan tubuhmu yang kedinginan itu." balas Shiro.

"Tapi..." belum sempat Rina menyelesaikan ucapannya, jari telunjuk Shiro menahan bibirnya - seolah memaksanya untuk diam sejenak.

"Aku tau maksudmu Rina, tapi tenanglah... Sebagai seorang sorcerers, aku dapat menggunakan mana yang kumiliki untuk menghangatkan tubuhku bila aku merasa kedingingan." balas Shiro.

Mereka berdua kemudian melanjutkan perjalanan mereka kembali. Tak terlalu lama mereka berjalan, Shiro mengajak Rina untuk duduk di sebuah bangku taman di salah satu sudut taman kota yang luasnya nyaris 3 kali lipat dari luas gedung aula akademi.

"Shiro..." sapa Rina. Kedua tangannya yang lembut memegang tangan kanan Shiro yang duduk di sebelah kirinya.

"Ada apa Rina?" tanya Shiro.

"Apakah tak apa kita berdua menjalin hubungan sedekat ini?" tanya Rina dengan nada sedikit bersedih.

"Apa maksudmu Rina?" Shiro bertanya balik. Sel-sel otaknya seolah tak dapat mencerna dengan baik pertanyaan yang gadis elf itu berikan padanya.

"Fiuhh..." Rina menghela nafasnya, iris kedua bola matanya yang berwarna kehijauan menatap rembulan yang menyinari malam itu, "Shiro, kau tahu... Kita ini berbeda." ucap Rina.

"Lantas apa masalahnya jika kita berbeda?" tanya Shiro.

"Tentu saja ini masalah, aku adalah seorang elf, hidupku abadi." ucap Rina dengan nada meninggi, "Sedangkan kau Shiro, kau hanyalah manusia biasa yang mempunyai batas umur, kita tak akan bisa bersama selamanya hiks... hiks..." ia melanjutkan ucapannya dengan nada melemah. Tak terasa air matanya menetes membasahi jaket Shiro yang ia kenakan.

Melihat kedua mata gadis didepannya mulai meneteskan air mata, Shiro segera memegang kedua belah pipi Rina dan mengusap tetesan air mata gadis elf itu dengan ibu jari tangan kanannya.

Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat dagu gadis didepannya dan ketika pandangan mereka bertemu Shiro pun berkata,

"Dengarlah Rina, aku tak peduli apakah aku tak bisa menemanimu selamanya. Tapi yang jelas bisa bersamamu saja itu sudah bisa membahagiakanku, kau adalah orang yang telah mengisi kehidupanku, seseorang yang telah mencairkan hatiku yang membeku serta menjadi kepingan pengisi hatiku yang kosong." ucap Shiro.

"Shi... ro..." ucap Rina dengan nada melemah. Bahunya bergetar, seolah menahan air matanya untuk menetes keluar. Sayangnya ia tak dapat menahannya lagi lebih lama, tangisan gadis itu kembali meledak. Tapi ia menangis bukan karena sedih, tapi ia menangis karena bahagia akan sebuah cinta yang tulus dari seseorang yang ia cintai.

Shiro kemudian memeluk Rina - memberikan kehangatan lain yang nyaris tak ia dapatkan sebelumnya, "cup... cup.. cup..." Shiro berusaha menenang gadis elf itu.

"Jangan menangis lagi Rina-ku, kau akan terlihat jelek bila kau menangis terus." Shiro melanjutkan ucapannya sebelumnya dengan nada datar dan sedikit mengejek.

"SHIROOO..." ucap Rina dengan nada manja.

to be continued...


End file.
